Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication and, more particularly, to multi-user MIMO wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems may implement multiple-input/multiple-output (MIMO) techniques to improve communication performance between transmitters and receivers that use multiple antennas for transmission or reception. A single multi-antenna transmitter communicates with a single multi-antenna receiver in single user MIMO (SU-MIMO), whereas the available antennas are spread over multiple transmitter locations and receiver locations in multiple user MIMO (MU-MIMO). A MU-MIMO system can use different spatial channels to concurrently transmit separate signals to different receivers in the same frequency resource. For example, a MU-MIMO base station can concurrently transmit signals in the same frequency resource (such as one or more physical resource blocks) to different user equipment at different locations. In practice, the different spatial channels that are used to transmit the concurrent signals to different user equipment are not perfectly orthogonal and the signals intended for one user equipment interfere with the signals intended for the other user equipment.